La desaparición de Lucy
by Saruka 22
Summary: Lucy ha desaparecido ¿qué hará Natsu para encontrarla? ¿será capaz de hacerlo? y quien esa misteriosa persona que dice conocer a Lucy desde que nació ¿serán capaces de hacer las paces Lucy y Natsu despues de la pelea? Entren y descúbranlo Un aviso soy primeriza pero acepto tomatazos gracias también está en FANFIC ES
1. Capitulo 1 ¿donde está Lucy?

**QUIERO DEJAR CLARO QUE HAGO ESTO SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO**

**POR FANS PARA FANS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA**

**ESTA HISTORIA SUCEDIÓ ANTES DE QUE LUCY VIERA AL DRAGÓN**

*****FAIRY TAIL*****

*****LA DESAPARICIÓN DE LUCY*****

*****Capitulo 1 ¿Dónde está Lucy?*****

Un día como otro cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia; mientras un solitario perrito celestial de color blanco llamado Plue esperaba en la puerta de una casa en alquiler a que su dueña bajara para irse juntos al gremio. Este perrito estaba preocupado ya que su dueña se había enfadado con su mejor amigo y por eso su dueña estaba bastante triste.

Ya en la habitación Lucy cogió sus llaves; cuando iba a salir de la casa vio encima de la mesa la flor que cogió el día anterior en la última misión que realizó con Natsu y comenzó a llorar otra vez sin poder evitarlo recordando lo que le dijo sin darse cuenta

*****Flash back*****

Volvían de una misión; iban caminando por la ciudad de Magnolia tranquilamente mientras Natsu contaba historias sobre los dragones muy emocionado.

-Algún día encontraré a Igneel o a algún otro dragón que me diga dónde está él. ¿Verdad Happy?- Dijo Natsu muy convencido.

-Aye- respondió Happy.

-Pues a mi me sigue pareciendo una locura; lo de los dragones digo; yo creo que no existen- Soltó Lucy

-¿Quieres decir que no me crees?-Preguntó Natsu con una mirada triste.

-¡Cómo puedes pensar que no existen los dragones!-Dijo Happy enfadado-¡Es que acaso no sabes que a Natsu lo crió uno!

-Si pero… es que yo…Nunca he visto uno y…

-Creías que eras diferente Lucy- Dijo Natsu; calló durante unos segundos y se puso a caminar mirando al suelo sin querer dirigirle la palabra de nuevo a pesar de que ella intentó disculparse por varias veces él no le contestó y siguió con su camino.

*****Fin del flash back*****

-Hablaré con él-Se dijo a sí misma-Sí eso haré-Dijo decidida

Recogió sus cosas y bajó para ir al gremio pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a un hombre que le esperaba desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Lucy Heartphilia?-Preguntó el hombre

-Sí, soy yo-Respondió ella

-Bien-dijo el hombre con una malvada sonrisa.

Plue seguía esperando en la puerta cuando de repente escuchó un grito y lo primero que pensó fue que Lucy estaba en peligro y subió corriendo las escaleras para ayudar a su dueña.

Cuando llegó se encontró las llaves en el suelo, pero no vio a Lucy por ningún lado; otro grito de Lucy le alertó de dónde estaba y cuando llegó vio que a Lucy se la estaba tragando una enorme sombra que había en la pared, intentó romper la pared pero como todos sabemos no lo consiguió y asustado corrió al gremio a buscar ayuda.

-Natsu-llamó

-Happy, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado con Lucy?- Preguntó el gatito azul

Él solo desvió la mirada, no quería recordarlo, no le hubiera importado si lo hubiera dicho otra persona pero de Lucy le dolía; valla si le dolía.

-Ella no lo izo queriendo Natsu-dijo el neko para animarlo-Seguro que no piensa eso.

-No sé qué pensar Happy, creí que era mi compañera- Dijo con una mirada triste.

-Happy tiene razón no deberías enfádate con ella por eso.

-¿Gray? ¿Erza?- Ellos asintieron- Gray ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

-Aaaaaa-Dijo al mirar hacia abajo y descubrir que no tenia ropa

-El caso es que tienes que hablar con hablar con ella ¿Verdad Happy?

-Aye-Dijo Happy

Tanto Gray como Erza empezaron a presionarle para que hablara con ella pero Natsu se enfadó, se levantó y se alejó de ellos con Happy seguía volando. Iba a salir del gremio junto con Happy pero se chocó con Plue.

Iba a alejarse de allí creyendo que ella estaría con el pero no era así, se extrañó, la buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró y se preocupó.

-Plue ¿Dónde está Lucy?- Preguntó Happy que también se extrañó.

-Plue plue- dijo agitando las manos en el aire mientras intentaba explicar muy nervioso lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Happy al verle las patitas.

-Plue plue- dijo Plue entregándole lo que tenía en la patita.

-Natsu- dijo asustado- Son las llaves de Lucy- dijo enseñándole las llaves-Plue ¿le ha pasado algo a Lucy?

-Plue plue- asintió Plue.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?-Preguntó Natsu colocándose a la altura de Plue.

Éste le explicó como pudo lo que había sucedido, Natsu lo entendió solo a medias pero lo suficiente como para saber que la habían secuestrado.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo baka?

-Gray os dije que os llevarais bien-dijo con un aura maligna.

-S….si Erza-Dijo Gray asustado

Natsu se levantó muy serio, y sin darse la vuelta:-Han secuestrado a Lucy.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Gray, Erza avisad al abuelo. Plue llévame al último lugar donde viste a Lucy.

-Plue plue- dijo Plue asintiendo.

-Vamos Happy.

-Aye sir-dijo volado detrás de Natsu mientras éste corría con Plue en brazos.

**BUENO HASTA AKI EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO.**

**ESPERO VUESTRAS QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, OSUWARIS NO ESPERAD NOOOO PARA QUE ABRIRE LA BOCA.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La búsqueda

***CAPITULO 2: LA BÚSQUEDA***

Llegaron al apartamento de Lucy y entre los tres se pusieron a buscar pistas; tardaron al menos una hora en peinar toda la habitación pero aparte de haber desordenado todo no encontraron nada de provecho para averiguar dónde se encontraba Lucy.

Happy salió de la habitación mientras Natsu seguía buscando algo que le fuera útil, para saber dónde buscar a Lucy, con fe inquebrantable; fue a hablar con Plue, quien lloraba desconsolado por la desaparición de su dueña.

Plue contemplaba la pared donde momentos antes, una sombra, había arrastrado a Lucy secuestrándola cuando llegó Happy.

-Hola Plue

-Plue plue

-Plue ¿Cómo se llevaron a Lucy?

Plue intentó explicarle cómo la secuestraron pero Happy no se enteró de nada; Plue lo repitió varias veces pero no sirvió de nada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Natsu. Le estaba preguntando a Plue que me contara cómo secuestraron a Lucy pero no me entero de nada.

Plue lo repitió todo por tercera vez para ver si Natsu se enteraba pero nada.

-Aaaarg no me entero- se desesperó Natsu- es imposible que alguien pueda entenderte Plue

Los tres se quedaron pensativos.

-Esperad un momento tu eres un espíritu celestial ¿no?

-Plue plue- asintió Plue.

-¿Existe algún espíritu celestial que pueda entenderte?, porque si lo hay sólo tienes que hablar con él y él nos lo dirá a nosotros y para decírselo a él solo tienes que ir al mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Y cómo vuelven aquí?- preguntó Happy

Se quedaron otra vez pensativos unos segundos.

-Loky- dijeron Natsu y Happy a la vez

-Plue Plue- asintió Plue y cerró la puerta.

Loky tardó un tiempo en aparecer y, mientras tanto, Natsu andaba de un lado para otro pensando muy nervioso y preocupado dónde estaría Lucy y qué le estarían haciendo.

Loky en realidad se llamaba Leo y era uno de los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, y el único que podía atravesar la puerta con su propio poder.

Él les contó lo que les había dicho Plue, que una sombra había arrastrado a la chica haciéndola desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Entre los tres buscaron por toda la habitación pero no encontraron nada; incluso usando el olfato de Natsu no pudieron saber dónde podía estar ya que su olor había desaparecido y en su lugar había un extraño olor de madera y ceniza.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy- propuso Happy; no se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido hacía rato – Es muy tarde.

-Ni hablar-proclamó Natsu

-Natsu ya es de noche por más que busquemos no encontraremos nada ya casi no se ve

-Uaaa… Natsu tengo sueño-bostezó Happy.

-Lo ves, es mejor que os vallais a casa y descanseis. Mañana seguiremos buscando ¿Vale?

Aun se resistió un poco pero al final aceptó a regañadientes con la condición de que Loke siguiera buscando por su cuenta.

BUENO HASTA AKI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ESPERO VUESTRAS QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, OSUWARIS NO ESPERAD NOOOO PARA QUE ABRIRE LA BOCA.


	3. Capitulo 3: El misterioso extraño

*****Cap. 3: el misterioso extraño*****

Al día siguiente Natsu se levantó temprano para ir al gremio a comprobar si Loky había descubierto algo sobre el paradero de Lucy; cuando llegó fue directo a hablar con sus amigos. Tiempo después llegó al gremio una extraña persona. Llevaba ropa holgada y tenía el pelo del color del trigo como en el gremio entraba gente continuamente para dar las misiones no era de extrañar que no le prestaran mucha atención cuando se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba el maestro; cinco minutos después se oyó un estruendo haciendo que Natsu y compañía se levantaran del sitio ese estruendo provino del golpe que el maestro se dio contra los barriles de cerveza que había en la barra a causa de un puñetazo que aquel extraño personaje le propinó. Ahora se encontraba sujeto por Elfman mientras gritaba:

-Como que ha desaparecido se supone que en este gremio se cuidaba de los compañeros si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto no la hubiera dejado que se uniera al gremio idiota.- dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de Elfman.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Erza que se había ido acercando con los demás

-Decidme ahora mismo dónde está Lucy

-¿Lucy?-preguntó Natsu

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Natsu negó con la cabeza- ¡y vosotros os llamáis gremio! Se zafó del agarre de Elfman- ¿tenéis algo que le pertenezca a Lucy?

-Encontramos sus llaves-dijo de manera inocente Mirajane

-dádmelas- exigió

-¿Porqué? Y a todo esto ¿Quién eres tu?- a todos les bajó una gotita al estilo anime por la nuca por la pregunta que hizo Natsu y que todos se preguntaban.

-Quiero las llaves para encontrar a Lucy y mi nombre es Saru me las vais a dar o no.

-Tu eras la persona con la que Lucy se escribí cartas ¿no?-preguntó Loky

-Pues si vivíamos juntos de pequeños-Natsu se sintió raro y tenía ganas de pegar a ese tío pero se contuvo- en su última carta me dijo que estaba triste por culpa de un tal Natsu Dragneel así que vine para animarla y encima coge y la secuestran será tonta- dijo con una media sonrisa nostálgica- igual que los viejos tiempos se perdía en el bosque y tenía que ir a buscarla.

-Toma te doy las llaves con la condición de que nosotros vallamos contigo-dijo Natsu

-¿Porqué?

-Porque Lucy es nuestra compañera-dijo Erza-algo que objetar-dijo con una tétrica mirada

-Si-dijo sin miedo- La verdad no entiendo porqué os tendría que dejar acompañarme después de que fuera vuestra culpa que a Lucy le pasara esto.-dijo muy tranquila

Natsu sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad por las palabras de Saru.

Saru suspiró: - está bien- dijo rendida quitándole las llaves a Natsu- decidid quien se viene daos prisa-miró a Loke-Será mejor que vuelvas al mundo de los espíritus; no te preocupes Leo la encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga-dijo mientras sacaba la llave de Leo- puerta del león yo te cierro- y la puerta se cerró- quedando a todo el gremio con la boca abierta- daos prisa-repitió mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Cinco minutos después salieron del gremio el equipo Natsu: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy y Lluvia (que acababa de llegar al gremio y quería estar con su "Gray sama")

-¿Saru?-pregunto Lluvia en cuanto salió del gremio

-¿Juvia?-preguntó éste.


	4. Chapter 4

****Cap. 4: juvia conoce a Saru****

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó Juvia abrazando (mas bien tirando) al chico.

-kya-dijo por el susto- Juvia quita de encima, pesas mucho

-Juvia lo siente- dijo Juvia levantándose y echando una mano a Saru.

-No importa- sonrió

-Juvia creer que Saru-sama haber muerto

-¿Pero qué?-sonrió- cuantas tonterías dices Juvia-dijo acariciándole la cabeza

-A Juvia no le gusta eso

-Siento molestar pero tenemos que ir por Lucy- dijo Natsu

"Aguafiestas"- pensaron los 2 a la vez.

-Tiene razón- dijo Saru- ¿Alguien sabe como desapareció?

Por segunda vez en el mismo día Natsu repitió lo que Loke le había contado

-Entendido. Lo primero es encontrar su esencia mágica.

-¿Esencia mágica?- preguntó Gray que estaba un poquito mosqueado por lo bien que se llevaban Juvia y Saru

-Sí todos los magos dejan un rastro de esencia mágica por donde han pasado-(ni idea me lo acabo de inventar)-Es algo así como el olor.

-¿El olor?-se quedó unos segundos pensativo- pues yo no huelo nada.

-Es que eso no se puede oler- dijo Saru con una gotita resbalándose por la sien.

Saru sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y de un llavero que tenía sacó una pequeña llave.

-Ábrete puerta del rastro mágico. Jasmin.

De repente apareció una joven de cabello largo de color rosado que vestía de negro (una chica parecida a Luka Megurine).

-Hola Jasmin necesito tu ayuda.- le dijo Saru.

- A ver si lo adivino; alguna madre a perdido a su hijo y tu quieres que yo lo encuentre.

-No Jasmin. No, esta vez, es personal.

"*****10 minutos después***"**

-Entiendo-dijo Jasmin- ok acepto- la alegría invadió el corazón de Saru-pero me tienes que invitar a comer …

De nuevo una gotita les salió a todos los presentes.

-Vale, vale te invito a comer- dijo Saru moviendo las manos delante suyo.

-¿Tenéis algo suyo?-Preguntó Jasmin

-Sí claro. Toma-dijo Saru quitándole las llaves a Natsu de un manotazo.

-Oye devuélveme eso-dijo Natsu intentando recuperar las llaves.

-¿Quieres recuperar a Lucy?-Preguntó Saru encarándole- Pues cierra la boca y haz lo que te digo.

Natsu avanzó para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese insolente pero Erza lo retuvo del brazo negando con la cabeza, así que, al final, desistió.

Saru le entregó las llaves a Jasmin al ver que Natsu se había calmado; segundos después los ojos de la chica se volvieron de color rosa.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Erza preocupada

-Sí, tranquila solo está en trance

-Está bastante lejos de aquí-dijo al cabo de un minuto (más o menos)

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- preguntó Saru

-Si vamos andando… de tres días

-¿Tres días?-dijeron el equipo Natsu a la vez

-¡Imposible! ¡Pero si desapareció ayer!- dijo Gray un poco mosca al ver que Juvia estaba muy cerca de Saru.

-Puede que hayan usado un método de teletransportación- dijo Juvia

-Andando tardaremos mucho; ¿no hay otra solución?- preguntó angustiado Natsu.

-¿Quién ha dicho que iremos andando?-preguntó Saru-Abrete puerta del caballo alado ¡Pegaso!

De repente aparecieron varios caballos alados de diferentes colores.

-Tu sí que sabes Saru-sama- dijo Juvia encantadita con una yegua de color azul.

Gray solo pudo apretar los puños y cerrar la boca porque los demás ya se estaban montando para irse.

Natsu se cogió un caballo de color rojo, Gray uno azul claro, Erza se cogió el de color negro, Juvia uno de color azul marino, Jasmin al tener poderes telequinéticos iba volando y Saru se cogió uno de color blanco cuyas crines eran rubias cual trigo.


End file.
